Ayane Kasagawa
Ayane is a narrator, protagonist and main supporting of the fanfiction: New Generations (Created by nxf11rocks) She is a jonin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and leader of Team Ayane. *Will be slowly writing on this page. Do not change in any way. Thank you ^^ Backround Ayane was a strait A student in the academy and was put in a squad with Seto Sarutobi and Satoshi Shimura, with Rei as team leader. She became known for her use of wind release techniques in which she can use vacuum based jutsu at age 15. While Naruto was on his death bed, Masaaki Shukiro asked Naruto to have someone watch and become Ryuun Shukiro's sensi for his protection. Naruto suggested 16 yeard old Ayane, who was called to the hospital. They explained the situation to her, and asked her personally if she could become his teacher to protect him, in exchange for a special technique. She immidiately accepted before hearing the reward, but also accepted after he offered. Masaaki and Akina brought her to an abandoned shukiro hideout, and performed the DNA embeding process and gave her the Ice Release kekkei genkai. However because she had no idea about what they were actually doing at the time, screamed uncontrollably from the intense pain to the point where she fainted. After obtaining the ice release, Masaaki taught her how to use the chakra before he died. For years she developt new jutsu using her kekkei genkai and water release that she had gained, even earning a title for her constant work. She became stronger and stronger, even obtaining a summoning contract, creating many techniques, becoming intelligent. After Ryuun's class graduated Ayane was put in Team 10 with Ryuun, Koharu Hyūga, and Kiyoyumi Hiroko. Teaching and protecting her students. Personality Ayane has a somewhat child like personality, in which there are many events to prove it. This is shown when she first met her team (Team 10) when she told them to follow her to the roof then skipped off without making sure they were following. Also during her team's time at the Village of Fruit, she was almost always seen devouring their delicious fruit and even asked Akahana if she could have a bag of pears to bring home while giving her puppy eyes. Ayane acts most like a child in Part ll when she and Ryuun were walking to the Hokage's office. They walked past an ice cream parlor when Ayane ran back to look at the ice cream through he window and begged Ryuun to buy her some since she forgot her wallet, also giving him puppy eyes. Ayane has also shown to be mildly ditsy which was shown when she would sometimes answer the door to her house while only wearing a bra and panties. She also had moments which she was ditsy, such as when she heard some perverted jokes Iroshi told her which she didn't understand until a day later. She also made several ditsy comments, and being clumsy like when she tripped during her battle against Homura, and a comment she made when she fell asleep face down into her breasts. She also has a very energetic and enthusiastic personality. While she was giving the tree climbing lesson to her students, she told them that the first one to reach the top would get a special bonus lesson. This created a competition which she watched a majority of the time while eating fruit. Ayane also likes to dress appropriately for the lessons she gives. Such as the time she gave flexibility lessons to help them be able to maneuver and dodge attacks, she wore a light blue yoga-like one piece that Iroshi noted was slightly too small for her. Also during her strength lesson, she wore a black sports bra and spandex shorts while also making everyone wear a pair of boxing gloves with her. Although she has these traits, she always acts seriously and tries to stay calm under tough situations. Although she tries to stay calm during her battles there has been occasions where she’d became scared, and even petrified which was shown with her battle against Hidan, and another battle against Hidoi. Also she is also protective over her students and teamates which can be seen in her Team 10's battle against Kurai, and Shiro. She watched Ryuun's and Koharu's team match against Shiro while they were trapped in a steel cage, and when she saw them starting to struggle she immidietly started her fight with Kurai in hopes of defeating him in time to help Ryuun and Koharu. Appearance Ayane has very fine skin, and silky long blonde hair that she keeps in a high ponytail with long bangs over the left side of her brown eyes. She wears a standard konoha flak jacket over a black long sleeve turleneck that covers her hands, long black pants that stops right below her knee, which is covered in bandages to her ankle, and black shinobi shoes. Ayane also wears her protector on her forehead under her bangs, wears soft pink lipstick and occasionally light blue eye shadow. In her childhood she was known for her biggest bust in her nine genin graduates which is currently 96 centimeters in circumference according to Iroshi's perverted (yet accurate) inspections. He also noted that her waist measurment must ''be 56, and her hips were ''diffinitely 86 centimeters around. Her beauty was pointed out many times, and most of the time compared to that of Tsunade. Abilities Physical Prowess One of Ayane's eye catching abilities is her strength, with which she was able to break Kurai's right leg by stepping on it, and even throw Takeshi a few meters while he had on his steel armor. Ayane was able to cach a Fūma Shuriken with one hand and redirect it with ease, and even break a rogue ninja's arm by simply tightening her grip. However though she possesses decent strength, she is given more credit for her sheer speed. Her speed is so great she was able defeat ten corrupt bounty hunters in several seconds, and even break the chain to Hidan's scythe in less than a minute. Ayane has shown to further increase her speed by using the hiding in ice technique, making it almost difficult for people without a sharingan to even see her. She also was noted to possess fairly strong chakra. However in Part l she grew tired from using only few jutsu. She was able to use chakra flowing techniques on weapons, and forcing the weather to snow without any exhaustion, she would however grow tired from using techniques such as creating her version two armor, and even using her frozen beast running technique. Though in Part ll she enhanced her reserves as she was able to use over twenty ice release techniques in ten hours, and was also able to use several wind and water based jutsu without tiring in the slightest. She later learned how to utilise natural energy through Hidoi's curse mark, though it was shown to be weak compared to Naruto's and even Ryuun's. Cursed Seal Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ayane's most noticeable ability was the possession of the Ice Release kekkei genkai through using the water and wind natures. She became earned her title for the use and creation of her own ice techniques such as being able to create a highly dense armor out of ice to such an extent that she had to name two different versions of the armor. She also was praised for her extremely dense shield and her ability to create spikes that she can create spikes on her armor to make her taijutsu strikes more lethal. She was also praised highly for her use of the ice release kekkei genkai for her ability to make snow which she can use to perform ice, or water release techniques. Even with these skills her most known technique is the utilization of freezing co2 to create her dry ice technique, which she showed was extremley dangerous to which Kurai was completely unable to move once he was hit by a dry ice jutsu or else he would rip his skin off. Ayane also showed use of this technique to grab hold of objects to either move, or open them. She has also shown to be proficient with utalizing her Wind Release nature transformation. She could exhale from her mouth powerful vacuum based attacks that could pierce like bullets, throw large blades of air by waving her arm from her and by swinging her blades. Ayane could also use chakra flow to enhance a kunai's offensive strength by exhaling wind infused chakra through it. She's also been shown to do the same with shuriken by holding the shuriken flat on her palm while exhaling a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the shuriken with a pin-wheel like way, changing them into buzz-saws. This has proven to be a useful skill as the shuriken do not lose their momentum when intercepted, and retain all their cutting power and range when blocked or redirected. Ayane also has shown the skill to shoot whirl-wind like balls in rapid succession and a larger bullet-like ball. Senjutsu Chakra Though not part of a clan, Ayane has been noted for her strong chakra. By age 8, she was able to use wind release techniques. And by the time she was a genin, she was able to use vacuum based attacks which was noted by a member of the Shimura Clan to be tough to learn, especially by herself. This surprised even Rei, since such techniques usually require more developed chakra. As she grew older her chakra reserves grew considerably greater. She was able to defeat Kurai in only a ten minutes, which was considered a tough achievement, and then was able to carry Koharu all the way back to the Village of Fruit. She also was able to be in a large fight against Hidan and Jaken for an extended amount of time while simultaneously trying to bring them away from the Leaf Village. Her chakra is also more powerful than most jonin's chakra. With her exceptionally strong chakra, she is able to perform several ice release jutsu without becoming tired, and also being able to channel her wind chakra into her kunai over five times in one day easily. Her chakra also allowed her to survive Hidoi's juinjutsu, which is an imitation of Orochimaru's juinjutsu. Rei was surprised by how well she was able to sustain the curse mark with her chakra to obtain additional, mor powerful chakra. She has also shown to be able to fight multiple moments for two days during the world war. However after the fights were over she collapsed from exhaustion. Stats Category:DRAFT